¿Amor? Nunca Jamas!
by Ruithe
Summary: Porque nunca jamás en su vida paso por su mente meterse con un hombre, más si este era Nikiforov Victor.


¿Amor? ¡Nunca Jamás!

Porque nunca jamás en su vida paso por su mente meterse con un hombre más si este era Nikiforov Victor.

Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.

UA (Universo Alterno)

Temática One-shot

Pareja Principal: Mila Babicheva x Victor Nikiforov

Leve Yuri Katsuki x Yuri Plisetsky.

,

Como era que había llegado a esto, ni ella misma lo sabia ¿Cómo fue que se había convertido en la amante de Victor Nikiforov? Ya ni importaba.

Recordaba que cuando tenía 8 años sus padres le habían comprado unos hermosos patines.

 _ㅡ_ _Mila papa y yo te tenemos un regalo_ _ㅡ_ _los miro asombrado cuando sacaron uno hermosos patines de la caja de regalo_ _ㅡ_ _espero que podamos verte patinar mi bebe_ _ㅡ_

Recordaba la alegría que sintió en aquel entonces y como los abrazos, también los hermosos fragmentos de cómo su pasión por el patinaje se volvió más firme al ver a Víctor Nikiforov en el Grand Prix.

El cómo su admiración hacia el ruso 10 años mayor que ella se intensifico, practicaba día a día para poder llegar a alguna competencia.

A la edad de 9 años sin querer se entero que sus padres pidieron préstamos para el restaurante y ahora se encontraba endeudado.

ㅡ _por favor denos un poco más de tiempo_ _ㅡ_ _suplico mi padre al hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos celeste al ya conocido Edgar Nikiforov, el padre de Victor._

 _ㅡ_ _solo por ser ustedes les daré mas tiempo y si no me pagan me llevare a su hija y la pondré a trabajar para Victor_ _ㅡ_ _me estremecí por su dura voz, a pesar de estar escondida los nervios los tenía a flor de piel._

Un año después mis padres murieron y dejaron en mí la deuda, llore amargamente y me encargue del restaurante; deje el patinaje para obligarme a madurar a temprana edad.

También recuerdo a los 15 que rompí mis lazos con la familia Nikiforov, la amable sonrisa de Victor y el portazo que eche en su oficina.

Dos semanas después de ese acontecimiento llego a mi restaurante Yuri Nikiforov Plisetsky el hermano de Victor.

 _ㅡ_ _¡quiero trabajar aquí!_ _ㅡ_ _El tono y la cara con que lo dijo no me convenció en lo absoluto, ese niño algo quería y lo iba a descubrir._

Con el tiempo nos volvimos cercanos era mi confidente, el insistió en que volviera al patinaje; teníamos nuestras diferencias pero lo quería como si fuera un hermano menor.

Cierta envidio llego cuando Yuri me presento a su novio japonés Yuuri Katsuki la mano derecha de Victor y vicepresidente de Nikiforov Corporation. Cuando los veía juntos algo en mi se rompía al saber que nadie me miraría como Yuuri ve a Yuri con amor.

A lo largo de su vida había tenido siete novios pero ellos la querían era por el restaurante o solo para pasar el rato. El enamorarse no fue lo suyo, el amor te vuelve débil pero ya el solo hecho de Victor pasara a buscar a su hermano o lo viera en las practicas de patinaje con su esposa hacia que su corazón se alegrara y se rompiera el solo pensar que aquella pudo haber sido ella.

Dos años después que Yuri empezara a trabajar consigo, fui llamada a la oficina de Victor lo que me dijo aquella vez lo tengo tatuado en mi mente.

 _ㅡ_ _Mila Babicheva conviértete en mi mujer_ _ㅡ_ _mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Victor?_

Y así comencé mi relación con Victor Nikiforov, me sentía una maldita por estar acostándome con un hombre casado pero al parecer engañar a su esposa no le sentaba mal o lo hacía sentirse una basura.

Un día mientras en la mansión Nikiforov específicamente en el cuarto con Victor, su voz me tomo por sorpresa.

ㅡ _Mila si tu aceptaras vivir conmigo yo sería capaz de dejar a mi esposa y pedirte matrimonio_ _ㅡ_ _su declaración me dejo sorprendida mas todos los hombres casados eran así, nunca sería la primera siempre la segunda, la amante, la zorra._

 _Al momento de responderle que se dejara de bromas la puerta de la habitación y apareció una mujer que se veía que agitada_ _ **su esposa**_ _ㅡ_ _Victor!_ _ㅡ_ _Al verme sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me sentí realmente una perra había roto un matrimonio por mi debilidad a Victor._

 _ㅡ_ _Adely_ _ㅡ_ _grito Victor al momento que la rubia se fue corriendo_ _ㅡ_ _Mila espérame aquí_ _ㅡ_ _fue la orden que me dio para después vestirse y salir corriendo._

Ese día me fui sin dar explicaciones y llore como no lo había hecho en años, Yuri no volvió más por el restaurante me sentí mas sola que nunca los extrañaba a Yuri y a Víctor.

Tres meses después salió en las revistas que el ex patinador y empresario Victor Nikiforov se había divorciado de la bailarina Adely Solmehader, al leer la revista miles de lágrimas cayeron había roto un matrimonio perfecto; lance la revista y procedí a lanzar las cosas de cristales, las fotos de mis padres, los muebles, agarre las botellas y las partí todas.

Pedazos de vidrios tirados en todo el cuarto con ganas de agarrarlos y cortarme las muñecas o encájalos en mi cuerpo.

Días después había recaído no comía bien y los empleados llamaron a un doctor y el me dio la una noticia devastadora.

 _ㅡ_ _Señorita Babicheva tiene que cuidarse bien ya que tiene cuatros meses de embarazo_ _ㅡ_ _el mundo cayó sobre mí al enterarme de tal noticia con solo 18 años ya tenía una gran responsabilidad._

A pesar de todo lo malo me sentí feliz de estar embarazada iba a tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba.

Baje las escaleras del restaurante y me encontré con Yuri le sonreí pero el no se encontraba solo a su lado estaba la mismísima Adely Solmehader con un embarazo como de siete meses aproximadamente.

ㅡ ¿puedo hablar contigo?ㅡSu pregunta no me sorprendió llevaba esperándola hace mucho tiempo aproximadamente tres meses desde que termine con Víctor. 

ㅡclaro ㅡle señale una mesa alejados de la gente para que pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones y ellos aceptaron.ㅡrealmente lamento lo de tu matrimonio Solmehaderㅡme disculpe esperando una expresión y reacción de enfado mas lo que mostro me dejo confundida, ella y Yuri se rieron como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

ㅡlo siento es que realmente eres graciosa tal y como Victor te describió _graciosa y amable asi es Mila Babicheva_ _ㅡ_ respuesta me dejo sorprendida, no lo espere de ella.

Después de eso saco varios papeles y me lo dio para que los leyera uno de ellos decía.

 _Acuerdo de matrimonio_

 _Yo Nikiforov Victor acepto el casarme con Adely Solmehader sin embargo con la condición de que tengamos cuartos diferentes y vidas apartes, seremos un matrimonio perfecto para la gente pero haremos nuestras vidas apartes tendremos nuestros romances y no le reclamare si mete a otro hombre en la mansión._

 _Yo Adely Solmehader acepto el casarme con Nikiforov Víctor y aceptar este acuerdo de matrimonio._

 _Firma: Firma:_

 _ **Víctor Nikiforov Adely Solmehader**_

Leí y releí el papel mas no entendí que significaba, levante la mirada buscando una explicación a Yuri o Adely y ella procedió a hablar.

ㅡVictor y yo solo estábamos casados por compromiso de nuestras empresas y ese fue el acuerdo que hicimos antes de casarnos, este niñoㅡacariciando su estomago hinchadoㅡno es de Victor es de mi novio Georgeㅡexplico sonriendo.

ㅡpero porque me estás diciendo estoㅡpregunte observándolos a lo que el callado Yuri respondió.

ㅡporque tu lo amas además Victor está todo devastado y no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novio por culpa del viejo canosoㅡrespondió bufando y maldiciendo a Víctor.

ㅡah y lo siento si aquella vez pensaste que llore porque Víctor me estaba engañando, es solo que había cortado con mi novio y verlos a ustedes me causo cierta envidia ㅡclamo parándose y despidiéndose para salir y encontrarse con un hombre para abrazarlo y besarlo.

El silencio que quedo después de su partida me izo reflexionar sobre mi relación con Víctor y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Yuri con su chofer me llevo a la mansión donde se encontraba Víctor, un mayordomo nos atendió y dijo que el señor Víctor estaba en el despacho con el señor Katsuki; subimos las escaleras y entre apresuradamente.

Lo vi sentado en aquella silla negra, sus ojos se tornaron brillosos al verme fui lentamente a donde se encontraba el se paro y corrió hacia mí, me abrazo, me beso, me dijo palabras bonitas le correspondí a todo.

Llego la hora le dije sobre mi embarazo su expresión fue de alegría total me cargo y dio vueltas conmigo, me propuso matrimonio a pesar de no tener un anillo acepte porque ahora sería feliz al lado del hombre que amo y con un hermoso tesoro.

.

.

.

 _Bueno realmente no sé de donde salió esta idea pero lo escribí para no olvidarlo y aquí esta una pareja bien extraña._


End file.
